


The Matchmaking Ghost

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scared Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Scott's trip to visit a fake haunted house gets a little too real when Theo gets trapped inside with an actual ghost.





	The Matchmaking Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> For Sceo Scare Fest: DO NOT ENTER

“Where are we even going?” Theo asks, tapping his fingers on the dashboard of the truck. He’s trying to tap down the uneasy feeling of being the passenger in his own truck, but Scott had insisted he drive since he knew where they were going. Something Theo had told him would be remedied if he just told him.

“You’ll see,” Scott says. It’s the same thing he’s been saying for the past hour. 

Theo huffs out a breath of annoyance, “Are you sure about that? Because we don’t seem to be going anywhere.”

“Just relax,” Scott tells him. “We’re almost there, and then you’ll see it’s worth it.”

“Yeah we’ll see,” Theo mutters.

Silence falls over them for another fifteen minutes, before the car starts to slow. Scott turns off the highway and onto a narrow two lane road. There aren’t even any street lights out here.

“Are you planning to kill me?” Theo jokes.

He doesn’t have to see Scott’s face to know he’s rolling his eyes, “Ha ha. No. Now just be quiet. We’re close. It should be…” he trails off as he turns a corner, and slams on the brakes when they’re met with a barbed wire fence. “Oh.”

Theo looks from the fence to Scott, “Oh? What do you man oh?”

“I guess it’s not open,” Scott says. “It used to be this awesome haunted house type thing. I came here all the time with Stiles. But now…”

Theo looks out the window at the building behind the fence. It looks run down and creepy as hell. He could see how it would work for a haunted house. But he can also understand why they’d close it. It looks like it’s barely standing. 

Theo’s eyes drift back to the fence where there’s a sign, with the words “DO NOT ENTER” in big, bold, red letters. Theo rolls his eyes. “I hate when they put that places. All it does is make people want to enter. It’s like writing “DO NOT OPEN” on your diary and expecting people not to read it.”

“We’re not going in there,” Scott tells him.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Aren’t we?”

“No! Theo that place has a sign saying not to enter for a reason,” Scott says.

“Scott, I did not spend over an hour driving in a car with you to not do something,” Theo says. “I’m going.”

He doesn’t wait of Scott’s response before jumping out of the car and moving towards the gate. He hears Scott muttering to himself from the truck a few seconds before it’s turned off and Scott is joining him by the fence.

“How are we even supposed to get in there?” Scott asks. “Are you planning to jump the fence?”

“Now why would I jump the fence when I can just walk right in?” Theo asks. He walks towards the metal lock and takes it in his hand, easily breaking it. With a smirk, he pushes the door open and turns his head towards Scott. “See, no problem.”

“We’re going to get arrested,” Scott tells him. “This is breaking and entering, Theo.”

“Scott, we’re in the middle of nowhere,” Theo says, gesturing around them. “No one is going to be out here.”

“I still should hide the truck,” Scott says.

Theo shrugs, “If that will ease your worries, fine. I’ll be waiting by the door.”

He walks closer to the building as Scott gets back into the truck. He backs out of the narrow entrance and heads down the road. Theo wonders for a moment if Scott might just leave him, but shakes his head. He won’t. He’d feel too guilty. Plus, as much as he might not want to admit it he likes Theo. 

The building is covered in spray paint with crude words and images that have Theo rolling his eyes. He hears a crash from inside and frowns. There aren’t any other heartbeats. He steps closer, telling himself he’s not afraid. It’s probably just a rate or something. It’s dark inside the building when he walks in. His heart is beating loudly in his hears, but not loud enough to drown out the other noises. The scraping of metal on concrete. The dripping of water. The loud shrieking from the other room.

Theo swallows thickly and turns back towards the door, deciding to go back outside and wait for Scott. The door slams shut before Theo can get there. He tries the handle, but it won’t open. Panic grips him as the room suddenly gets cold. Cold enough that he can see his breath. 

There’s giggling from behind him that has the hair on the back of Theo’s neck raising. He should have listened to Scott. He shouldn’t have come in here. They should have just left and gone and got fucking pancakes or something. Anything but being trapped in here with some manic ghost or whatever the hell this is.

He turns around, his eyes glowing and fangs out. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to fight a ghost, but he’s not going down without trying. 

“He’s cute,” a voice says, before a girl that can’t have been older than Theo’s age materializes in front in of him.

“Theo?” Scott’s frantic voice sounds from outside. “Theo? Where are you?”

Theo doesn’t want to turn his back on the ghost. So he bangs his hand against the door, keeping his eyes glued to the translucent figure in front of him. “In here!”

“What?” Scott’s voice is closer now. Theo can hear him right outside the door. There’s a banging on the other side. “Theo? Are you inside?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, trying to keep his voice calm as the ghost floats closer. “Fuck Scott. There’s a ghost.”

“What?!” Scott sounds anything but calm. “The damn door won’t open for me. Just… don’t move.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Theo says. “Of all the ways I thought I would die it wasn’t by a damn ghost.”

“You’re not going to die,” Scott growls.

“I’m not so sure of that,” Theo says. The ghost hasn’t said anything in a few minutes. She’s just watching him, coming slowly closer. “Scott, if I do…”

“Don’t,” Scott says. “Don’t start talking like that. I’m going to get you out of there.”

Theo wants to believe him. He does. But it’s hard with the way the ghost is grinning at him, all wide and manic. 

He takes a breath and closes his eyes, only for a moment. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“I know,” Scott says, his voice softer. “I know. It’s okay, Theo. I’m going to find a way in.”

“No don’t leave!” Theo says, his panic rising. “Scott? Scott?”

He’s only met with silence. The ghost laughs again. “Is that your boyfriend?”

Theo frowns. Of all the things Theo thought the ghost would say, that wasn’t it. “No.”

“He seems awfully worried,” she says. “Enough to rudely break my windows.”

“What?”

There’s a crash to Theo’s left. The next moment, Scott is there. He steps in front of him, face shifted and claws out as he faces the ghost. “You’re not going to kill him.”

“Of course I’m not,” she says. “I never planned to.”

“Then why lock him in here?” Scott asks. 

“It’s been a while since I had company,” she sighs. “It’s been so boring here without all the people coming to visit. I haven’t scared anyone in ages.”

“So you thought you’d scare me?” Theo says, peering around Scott to look at her.

She smiles, “I didn’t _ mean _ to scare you. You just walked in here and I wanted someone to talk to. You got scared on your own.”

“Because you locked me in!”

“And your not boyfriend who you want to be your boyfriend saved you,” she says, smiling sweetly at them.

Scott turns his head to look at him, his face back to normal. “What is she talking about?”

Theo shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“Oh he does,” she says. “He likes you. Can’t you tell?”

“Butt out,” Theo hisses. 

He kicks a rock at her and she narrows his eyes. “That’s not every nice, _ Theo _. I’m just trying to help.”

“Well you’re not,” Theo says, crossing his arms as he glares at her. 

A hand on his face draws his attention back to Scott. He looks at him, eyes searching. “Is she wrong?”

Theo wants to say yes. He wants to run out of this building and all the way back to Beacon Hills away from this embarrassment. But something about the way Scott is looking at him stops the denial as it forms on his lips. 

“She’s not wrong,” he says.

“Good,” Scott smiles and leans in, kissing him softly. “I like you too.”

There’s clapping behind them as the ghost cheers. “Oh how sweet! I do love happy endings.”

Theo’s starting to think he does too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
